Sing The Sorrow
by Swift-Dragon
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Miseria Cantare The Beginning

A/N: well before we start you should know that each chapter is a song from AFI CD Sing the Sorrow. Note the title. Also each chapter is different to someone. Sometimes repeating but usually based on others. So I hope you enjoy and yes this is sort of a musical since they are singing these songs. It would also be a song fic… okay I shall shut up and let you read. REVIEW!!! Please. XD!

The day started like any other. No one suspected a thing like this could happen. Really how often does one burst into song in dance about their emotions? Not often indeed. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to breakfast just like any ordinary day. They began to eat like any ordinary day but then out of the blue came some music.

The music is of strings slowly getting higher and lower. Changing keys and just well playing. Now this was Hogwarts unusual stuff happens, but there is often a culprit behind it. Don't ask why it's just pure logic. So when every one is confused there is a problem. Yeah a problem. Though Slytherins will later try to take credit they were just as confused.

Soon everyone began to chant the words,

_"Love your hate, your faith lost_

_You are now one of us_

_Love your hate, your faith lost_

_You are now one of us"_

No one could control it. No one could stop. They just shouted the words like they were suppose to.

Then Dumbledore stood up. His eyes not twinkling but there was some meaning there. He opened his mouth and sang to the music playing.

_"Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all_

_Radiate, recognize one silent call_

_As we all form one dark flame..._

_Incinerate"_

He continued his song like it was natural. Then in a way he seemed to enjoy it.

_"Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all_

_Radiate, recognize one silent call  
As we all form one dark flame  
As we all form one dark flame  
As we all..."_

The music reached its climax and began to fall into an ending. Then Dumbledore sat down again and everyone began his or her chant to end the song.

_"Love your hate, your faith lost  
You are now one of us  
Love your hate, your faith lost  
You are now one, one of us"_

It had ended just as it started. This total spontaneous song ended breakfast and sent the students to their classes in confusion.


	2. The Leaving Song pt2

A/N: Thank you **Moon's Tear** for reviewing I appreciate that. So onto the next story Staring Severus Snape. What he sings shall be in Italics and what is back up sings that will be in bold. Makes sense? Good. Enjoy, oh and at the bottom of this story there is a review button. He likes to be clicked. He also likes it when you write something nice about the story in his box. It makes him even happier when you submit that comment. XD! Okay sorry you can read now.

* * *

Snape left the Great hall slightly peeved about the singing incident. He left at a good pace, but still one of his colleges caught him. It was Sinistra. He sighed as she grabbed his shoulder. He turned to her trying not to hit her with fury.

"Professor Snape, I noticed you singing. You have a very good voice."

"If you wanted to make fun of me, do it when no students are around." He released her clutch on his shoulder and began to walk away.

"No, I wasn't poking fun! I meant what I said."

Suddenly guitar began to play with high-pitched notes. It came in quiet then louder till it froze on a note. Then it went straight into a heavier tune.

"_Don't waste your touch, you won't feel anything  
Or were you sent to save me?  
I've thought too much, you won't find anything...  
Worthy of redeeming_"

With that he ran but the music followed him. He soon found he was whispering something in another language.

"Yo he estado aqui muchas veces antes y regreso" 

He was soon by himself or so he thought because as he kept singing several Slytherins showed up and sang with him as back up.

_"To…"_

"**Break Down!"**

"_And cease all feeling"_  
**"Burn now!"**

"_What once was breathing"_  
**"Reach out!"**

"_And you may take my heart away"_

He slowed down and he was alone again. He sighed as once more his past haunted him. The memories forever were refreshing themselves. One particular memory resurfaced. One Snape had hoped would lie dormant. The night he had become a deatheater. There was a rite of passage that involved him killing a family member. The only family he had left was his mother. Her last words rang through his ears.

_"Imperfect cry, and scream in ecstasy__  
So what befalls the flawless?  
Look what I've built,"_

_Please don't do this!_

His mother voice rang through his head.

"_It shines so beautifully" _

_Why _won't_ you look at me?_

He tried to ignore it._  
"Now watch as it destroys me"_

He cringed and shivered wondering again would this be the night of suicide. But he knew in his heart he would keep living. Though the memory he thought was redeemed when he told Dumbledore of Voldemorts plans with the Potters, but no. Such an act will never be redeemed.

"Y regreso aqui otra vez y comienzo" 

Even if he wished to stop the music kept playing. He then found himself running to the beat. Severus pushed back tears of anger and sadness.

_"To..."_

"**Break down!"**

"_And cease all feeling"_  
"**Burn now!"**

"_What once was breathing"_  
**"Reach out!"**

_"And you may take my heart away"_

He continued his pace, being followed still by those Slytherins. Who in a way looked like ghosts. He burst through anywhere to escape them but couldn't.

_"To..."_

"**Break down!"**

"_And cease all feeling"_  
"**Burn now!"**

"_What once was breathing"_  
**"Reach out!"**

_"And you may take my heart away"_

The pace of the music settled slightly as he fell to the ground with hot tears streaming down his cheeks. His past and present haunting him no matter where he goes. Then he repeating words in a chanting whisper hoping that ever thing would vanish like a dream.

_"I left it all behind, and never said goodbye  
I left it all behind, and never said goodbye  
I left it all behind, and never said goodbye  
I left it all to die"_

He began to realize that it wasn't happening. Nothing would go away, just as it always had. He looked up and listened to the soft music before continuing is singing.

_"I saw its birth, I watched it grow  
I felt it change me  
I took the life, I ate it slow  
Now it consumes me"_

The music had renewed its old pace and mixture. Snape jumped from his knees to his feet and ran. He didn't know where, he just ran. And the ghost like Slytherins followed.

_"To..."_

"**Break down!"**

"_And cease all feeling"_  
"**Burn now!"**

"_What once was breathing"_  
**"Reach out!"**

_"And you may take my heart away"_

_"To..."_

"**Break down!"**

"_And cease all feeling"_  
"**Burn now!"**

"_What once was breathing"_  
**"Reach out!"**

_"And you may take my heart away _

_…Heart away"_

The music ended as he burst through his classroom door causing many of the first years to jump. He snarled and pushed back his emotions and continued with his day.


	3. Bleed Black

A/N: Merry Christmas to you all. I know it's late but still I can say it. Now thanx again to those who reviewed cough Moon's Tear cough. So here is the next Chapter. XD! Okay Ron shall star tonight in his wonderful song. His back up can consist of Harry and his brothers (That would include the twins and Percy) I realize Percy left the family but I don't care. He is a Bard though. Right and his back will be bold, as he will be in Italics. But when they sing together the Italics will be bold. So here we go!

* * *

No one quite knows what Ron did to Hermione. Whatever it was she was furious and hurt, and partially some other kind of emotion it was hard to tell. All that most knew was the fight had started between classes. Hermione wasn't in their first class, but she came running up to Ron and hit him over the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Ron asked irritably.

"You know why!" Was her response.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT, WOMAN?" he yelled back.

"Oh Ron! Your such an idiot! I hate you!" This she had to yell through tears.

As for Ron he nearly fell over. Those words were daggers threw his heart. Everyone knew how much they loved each other. There were even rumors about them secretly dating behind closed doors. Of course this was totally possible, but never was it proven.

He was standing there in the hallway stunned for quite sometime. Harry finally had to shake him before he would respond to anything. Then it happened. Just like in the morning music started up. Its sweet guitar melody brought upon a new song. The first thing he said before he sang was:

"_Oh."_

"_I am exploring **the inside**, I find it desolate  
I do implore these confines, now, as they penetrate, **"recreate me"**  
I'm hovering throughout time, I crumble"_

"_**In these days"**  
"I crumble, I cannot, I cannot find"_

"_**Reflection in these days"  
**_

Ron had also begun to dance in the hallway. Harry, Fred and George, and Percy uncontrollably danced with him. With slides and jumps, and even some minor breakdowns. They danced until they had to follow Ron as he tried to run after Hermione.

"**If you listen"**

"_Listen, listen"_  
"**Listen close"**

"_Beat by beat"_  
**"You can hear when the heart stops"**

"_I saved the pieces"_  
**"When it broke"**

_"And ground them all to dust"_

They had stopped running and were now looking around the Gryffindor Tower. Still no sign of Hermione, but that didn't seem to stop the song. Or and random dance out. And through all this Ron continued to sing his pain.

"_I am destroyed by **the inside**, I disassociate  
I hope to destroy the outside, it will alleviate and **elevate me**  
Like water flowing into lungs, I'm flowing"_

"**Through these days"**  
_"As morphine tears through deadened veins, I'm numbing"_

"**In these days"  
_"_**_So..."_**  
**

Ron continued to run around the school in search for her. Eventually he found her in the Library. He knew he should have check there first. He found her in the corner crying softly. Hermione looked at him and ran from him he tried to grab her but the next part of his song started, the guitar had turned down to a soothing yet sad melody.

_"I know what died that night, it can never be brought back to life.  
Once again, I know"_

Then after one line it picked up to its original beat and he sang louder attempting to become free.

"_I know what died that night, it can never be brought back to life!  
Once again, I know!_

_**I know I died that night and I'll never be brought back to life  
Once again, I know**_

_I know I died that night and I'll never be brought back to life  
Once again, I know**"**_

But for the final line the music mellowed out and allowed some piece before Ron was finally allowed to run out of the room. He wanted out partly because the Liberian was about hit him over the head for being too loud and partly because he wanted to talk to Hermione.

"**If you listen"**

"_Listen, listen"_  
**"Listen close"**

"_Beat by beat"_  
**"You can hear when the heart stops"**

"_I saved the pieces"_  
**"When it broke"**

"_And ground them all to dust  
So..."**  
**_

He caught her in the Entrance hall. He held her by the arm so she couldn't get away. She turned to him with tears in her eyes and he had to finish his song.

_"If you listen"_

"_Listen, listen"_  
**"Listen close"**

" _Beat by beat"_  
**"You can hear when the heart stops"**

"_I saved the pieces"_  
**"When it broke"**

_"And ground them all to dust"_

At first Ron thought she was going to hit him, but instead she hugged him and cried into his chest._  
_


	4. Silver And Cold

A/N: So here we go again. If you guessed this next song and chapter is Silver and Cold… You guessed right! XD. So, I don't know if any of my stories will have female roles as main. It hard to picture a female when you here a male singing. Oh well. This one stars the one and only Dumbledore. Isn't that great? His back up will be Snape (he is a great singer after all), Hagrid, Flitwick and well any other male teachers. Oh of course Professor Binns. How could I forget? Anyway, as always back up is in bold and the main singer is in Italics. XD enjoys this new chapter. Oh and thoughts or shall I say Albus' thoughts are in italics with out the quotation marks. CHEERS! Wow I just discovered he sings some lines with his back up so that shall be bold italic. Right, CHEERS! (Again)

* * *

Minerva did not have any students first block so Albus took this advantage to talk to his Deputy Head Mistress. This sudden burst into song was so out of the blue he did not know what to think, none the less what to do. He figured she would have a plan.

"This is serious, Minerva. I probably would be enjoying this if I knew who cast the spell. But no one at this school has."

"How do you know this, Albus?"

"I have my ways." He smiled slyly at her. "My only thought and plan is to wait until the spell wears off."

"Albus you know better then I do that some musical spells last months, even years!"

"I am willing to take the risk if you are."

"You know you have my support."

"Yes, yes I know." He looked outside to the pouring rain and sighed

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing that you haven't already solved, my dear."

"I see, well if you will excuse me, Albus, I must prepare for my class."

"Of course, you may go." _If only I could tell you what does truly bother me._

She gave him a small smile as she left. Albus leaned back into his chair and sighed even deeper. He had lived for a long time and still has troubles talking to girls. Then again not necessarily girls, actually only one woman. The distant rumble of thunder came through his window. Suddenly he jumped to his feet and dashed out the door. It only took him a second but music began to play. _Oh God not now, I don't need a song now!_ He tried to ignore it and kept his pace.

Albus froze just as he rounded his seconded corner. He pushed a small stone in the wall and a doorway opened. He hopped in and walked the corridor. The pictures allowed him to see out into the corridors like those double-sided mirrors the Muggle police have. He slowed up when he was walking beside Minerva. He watched he gently wishing he could hold her hand, but she had no idea he was there, and then, then he just started singing.

_"I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
And found you, found you on the way  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold"_

Next thing he knew he was sliding out into the hallway opens armed and singing with his fellow colleges as his back up. But Minerva, she didn't even seem to notice. Even though Albus was singing loud enough to wake the dead. He also noticed she was cursing to herself and he knew not why. Maybe it was something he did.

"**Your sins into me"**_  
"Oh, my beautiful one  
**Your sins into me**  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness"_  
**"Your sins into me"**

"_Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one"_

The music calmed and allowed him to keep moving. He hoped he would catch her, but make it look accidental. Maybe he could ask what was bothering his Tabby. With this hope he gained knew speed. He made turns and went through passages. Eventually he got to his target.

He perfectly made his move he "accidentally" bumped into her. He apologized and said he was in a hurry to find Snape. In a lower whisper he said it was order business. She nodded and opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly and headed in the direct opposite direction of her office. Albus found this weird.

"_Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
As you're longing to sing"_

Then a crazy and scary thought crossed his mind. What if what if she didn't like him? What if she only tolerated him because he was her boss? What if she really only does what she does out of charity? Why would she toy with him like this?

_"So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
I will lift up your voice as I sink"_

With boiling anger he threw himself into the next chorus of his song. He no longer wished to follow her, to love her. He would turn and drown himself with tears. With that and singing he returned to his office.  
**"Your sins into me"**  
"_Oh, my beautiful one, now  
**Your sins into me**  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness"  
_**"Your sins into me"**

"_Your sins into me"_

He entered his private quarters and turned on the water in his tube. He loved the way magic worked because in five minutes the tube was full. He threw off his over robes and was left with a simple pair of black robes on underneath. _How ironic._ He thought. He lowered himself into the tub and laid back under the water. Her didn't bother to take a breath, after all why should he?

"**Cold in life's throws"**

"_I'll fall asleep for you"_

He wondered why his colleges were not trying to help him. They were just standing there, watching and singing with him. Then he saw it in their eyes. They wanted to help, they wanted to stop him but the song, and the spell controlled them. He didn't want to look at them instead he looked to the roof there was a small window that was open nears the roof. He barely noticed it in his time.

"**Cold in life's throws"**

"_I only ask you turn away"_

He began to fell his body give in. he knew he would soon breath in the water. He was conflicted with his emotions to give in and to keep trying.

"**Cold in life's throws"**

"_I'll fall asleep for you"_

He felt his eyes droop with heaviness. It wouldn't be long now.

"**Cold in life's throws"**

"_I only ask you turn_  
_As they seep... into me,"_

Suddenly through the open window blasted a ball fire. Though it wasn't exactly a ball of fire it was Fawkes. These caused Albus jump out of the tub and take a giant breath. Coughed for a few seconds and then found Fawkes. His bird gave him a bird smile and held out his leg that had a letter tied to it.

Albus took the letter and read it. It was from Minerva. After he was done he reread twice. And was out of the door before he even had time to think.

" _Oh, my beautiful one, now"_

He just ran fast and the water splattered at every footfall and students who jumped out of the way gave him looks of curiosity. Some even shook their heads and thought it was one of his crazy ways.

"**Your sins into me"**  
"_Oh, my beautiful one  
**Your sins into me**  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness"_  
**"Your sins into me"**  
"_Your sins into me... oh"_

As he dashed down the corridors he saw Minerva leaving her office. She looked up and saw a soaking wet Albus run at her. Unsure of what to do she let a small scream as he grabbed her in a giant hug. Albus spun her around before putting her down and kissing her. A slightly shocked and now damp Minerva backed up a bit and Albus finished his song with a dance to go with it.

"**Your sins into me"**  
_"Oh, my beautiful one, now  
**Your sins into me**  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness"_  
**"Your sins into me"**

"_Your sins into..."_  
**"Your sins into me"**

"_Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one"_

* * *

A/N: I had to end it happy. I don't know why but at the end of the song it seemed kind of happy. Well review if you like, it makes me happy if you do. And I will try to get the next chapter out soon._  
_


	5. Dancing Through Sunday

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Woot! Okay, who should this chapter be about? We have done Dumbledore, Snape, and Ron. Maybe this one should star a female? I think its time that the Twins have some fun, yes? Okay so Fred will be **bold** and George will be _Italics_. XD! B! Okay lets start this! Oh wait there is back up well the can be underlined. Making back the Gryffindors XD! All right lets do this!

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around almost everyone in the school had burst into a song. Each different but only a few stood out. Students and teachers filed into the Great Hall hungry and embarrassed. George and Fred noticed this and figured if a song were to start for them, they would try to cheer them all up.

Just as if it was ordered directly for them a rocking beat started. They gave each other evil grins and jumped up on the Gryfindor table.

"**Will you join me in this dance, this dance of misery**  
**Cradled in imposs... impossibility?"**  
_"Swooning, I am swept away"_  
**"Swept off my feet, with step by step by step  
We take the lead as drop by drop, we start... to bleed"**

AS they sang they danced. They danced with every move they knew. From prancing to jumping across tables they did it. They even threw in flips. The students seemed to enjoy this but the teachers (with an exception to Dumbledore) were furious. Probably because the twins were kicking plates of food every where.

"Oh, we dance in misery."  
_"And we dance on, and we dance on."_  
"Oh, we dance in misery"  
_"All lost in the arms of our misery, oh."_  
"Oh, we dance in misery"  
_"And we dance on, and we dance on"_  
**"Swept off our feet by misery, we're swept into the shadows"**

Now all the Gryffindors had got up and shouted and cheered them on.

"**Will you lend yourself to beauty that will horrify?  
Let me hide within your black, the still inside your eyes"**  
_"Deafened, caught within a cry"_  
**"So sensual, as step by step by step, I separate  
As breath to breath, as I... suffocate"**

"Oh, we dance in misery."  
_"And we dance on, and we dance on."_  
"Oh, we dance in misery"  
_"All lost in the arms of our misery, oh."_  
"Oh, we dance in misery"  
_"And we dance on, and we dance on"_  
**"Swept off our feet by misery, we're swept into the shadows"**

Figuring they better enjoy this while they can they froze at the end of the tables. The teachers, who had been trying to get them down, immediately stopped. These boys were not to be trifled with when they smile they way they did.

"_So who will follow? Who is the lead?  
I know I'll leave a stain, because I bleed  
As we dance, we all dance  
We all..." _

"**Have no chance in this horrid romance"**

Using the guitar solo they jumped over the teachers and on to another table and continue their dance as they were chased about. They continued to receive cheers and now it was just Gryffindor but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too.

"Oh, we dance in misery."  
_"And we dance on, and we dance on."_  
"Oh, we dance in misery"  
_"All lost in the arms of our misery, oh."_  
"Oh, we dance in misery"  
_"And we dance on, and we dance on"_  
**"Swept off our feet by misery, we're swept into the shadows  
Swept off our feet by misery, we're swept into the shadows**

**Yeah!"**

Then the song ended and the twins fond themselves tackled to the ground by Hagrid. Who gave them a wink and a small apology. They understood he had too because he was a teacher. As soon as they were up McGonagall ordered them to her office. As soon as their backs were turned she couldn't help but laugh. It had worked and everyone was happy and cheering them on for more.


	6. Girl's Not Grey

A/N: Thanks for your suggestion. I think this one will be Hermione's song and you know ironically I had already planned that for the next one to be Draco. Right. Hermione is in italic as all main characters have been. Her back up in bold making her back-up Ginny, and the other girls in her grade. XD. So R&R please.

* * *

Lunch had ended and the people of Hogwarts left much more happier then they arrived. Even Snape couldn't hold back a grin. Though it might have been because he was planning what the twins were going to clean. It's seemed nothing could get the Trio down. But they were wrong.

"I have never seen pure-bloods act like such animals before. They are such a disgrace" The trio need not turn around to know it was Malfoy. "Hey, Granger, why didn't you join them after all mudbloods like yourself are close enough to animals."

Harry had to hold Ron back from punching Malfoy. Hermione just turned around to face him. "If I am an animal then you are scum under Muggle shoes."

That did it. "I wouldn't make such comments if I were you."

"And why is that?"

"Because I know things that would turn your world upside down."

"Hermione, come on. Lets keep moving, he is not worth your attention."

Hermione ignored Harry. "And what exactly do you know that would turn my world upside down?"

He laughed and he moved forward and whispered something to her. Her eyes widened and he laughed harder. He signaled his gang to follow and he left. Hermione stood there shocked before dashing off. Ron and Harry only gave each other a look before they followed.

As they neared her they heard music again. Both thought the same thing. Here comes a song for Hermione. She turned to them and beckoned them to follow her as she ran.

_"I'll lay me down tonight  
Much further down  
Swim in the calm tonight  
This art does drown"_

Sending an owl she found her back up.

"**What follows"**

_"Me as the whitest lace of light"_  
**"Will swallow whole"**

_"Just begs to be imbrued?"_  
**"What follows"**

_"Has lead me to this place  
where I belong, with all erased"_  
**"What follows"**

Ron and Harry weren't exactly sure what she was getting at, but they followed just the same. They soon found out where she was leading them. To Dumbledore. To their luck he was just coming out of his office stairway. He smiled at them as they approached. Obviously Hermione wanted to tell him something but instead it came out in lyrics.

_"All insects sing tonight  
The coldest sound  
I'd send God's grace tonight  
Could it be found?"_

He looked at her as though she was an alien. His faced changed suddenly like he understood. He nodded and rushed back up the stairs. Hermione smiled and rushed off for class. They followed but knew the song wasn't over. "Hermione what's going on?" Harry was barely to say through gasps. She looked back him and continued to sing.

"**What follows"**

_" Me as the whitest lace of light"_  
**"Will swallow whole" **

_"Just begs to be imbrued?"_  
**"What follows"**

_"Has lead me to this place  
where I belong, with all erased"_

Ron looked at Harry and Harry only shrugged he didn't understand. Just as they rounded the corner they saw Draco. "Come back for more?" laughed Draco.

_"I'll lay me down tonight  
Much further down  
Watch stars go out tonight  
On sinking ground"_

"What are you on about?" he asked. "No matter they will be soon dead." Harry and Ron thought they heard say "Not before you." They must have been close because in a split second she ran at Draco. Just as she reached him he stepped aside. She didn't have time to stop and soon was over the rail falling between the staircases and she still sang.

_"I'll lay me down,_

_I'll lay me down"_

Harry and Ron watched in horror as she fell. Suddenly a staircase moved below her and she fell onto her feet like a cat. Furious she ran up the stairs and out of site. Though in seconds she was running at Draco still singing.

"**What follows"**

_" Me as the whitest lace of light"_  
**"Will swallow whole" **

_"Just begs to be imbrued?"_  
**"What follows"**

_"Has lead me to this place  
where I belong, with all erased"_

Pretty soon she had hexed and/ or kicked them hard in their jewels. She stood over them and watched them suffer with satisfaction. Then she looked up at Harry and Ron and finished her song.

_"What follows will swallow whole  
What follows will swallow whole"_

* * *

Later they would find that the Deatheaters had targeted Hermione's parents. Of course they were stopped by the order. Draco was given an indoor suspension and had to clean bedpans and crusty flasks. Hermione was given a detention for beating Draco up. 


	7. Death of Season

A/N: Not a lot to say you all know the drill for back up and main singer so I don't need to remind you. So his back up be Crabbe and Goyle I guess. Sorry for this taking so long I got busy. So it's up to you to enjoy this. XD I'm not sure how to rate swearing so I'll call this chapter PG-13 just in case.

* * *

Angry and pissed that Hermione told on him, Draco went in search of anything to destroy. Though his anger wasn't totally directed at her He knew it came from the pressure of his father. Another ripple of rage flew through his body. It didn't matter how hard he tried it was never good enough and then his dream.

Smiling he remembered his dream. Something so evil yet so good. He laughed as he remembered. His father was at his feet begging for life. Draco raised his wand and murmured some unknown words and in a flash of green a limp body was on the ground. Then he was falling as cold laughter filled his ears and words filled with hatred and evil like none he has ever heard.

He wasn't the only one falling there were stars all around him. He recognized them as some of the people from his school. But they were limp and cold. Just falling corpses. Screaming he would awake and curse himself to sleep again. He heard a deep bass line begin to play as he realized he was trapped.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing out of class?" Came a voice behind him. They put their hand on his shoulder to turn him. As he turned to face them he felt an urge to fight them off. He clenched his fist and swiftly punched them in the stomach. He heard the breath get knocked out their lungs and his sight blurry. He paused unsure of what to do. The music thickened slightly and he began to sing.

_"Of late, it's harder just to go outside  
to leave this dead space with hatred,_

_So alive"_

The music picked up into this fast beat and he ran with it.

"_Writhing with sickness, thrown into banality,"_

"**I decay"**  
_"Killed by the weakness, but forced to return,"_

"**Turn it"**

"_Off!"_

Travelling faster he continued to sing his sadness. He made his way through the school.

_"I watch the stars as they fall from the sky  
I held a fallen star and it wept for me, dying  
I feel the fallen stars encircle me now, as they cry"_

He froze as he and harry faced each other there was no reason for them to fight. Draco made no remarks and neither did Harry. He held his wand high and so did Harry. He cursed and ran at Harry. Harry did not obviously expect this because he didn't block the punches and kicks sent his way.

"_Out there so quickly grows malignant tribes  
Posthuman extinction excels"_

Instead on the ground he whispered the same words Draco heard in his dream. "Death is only the beginning, because from its shards comes the power." Draco backed away in fear.

_"Unrecognized"_

Running away now he felt the disbelief fills him and anger fade.

"_Feeling surrounded, so bored with mortality,"_

"**I decay"**  
_"All of this hatred is fucking real,"_

"**Turn it"**

"_On... _

_Yeah"_

_"I watch the stars as they fall from the sky  
I held a fallen star and it wept for me, dying  
I feel the fallen stars encircle me now, as they cry"_

Finally he was way below the school in the cool dungeon. He fell against the wall staring blankly, knowing now that he has no definite place. He would not be spared from evil. Sliding to the ground he stared blankly at the ground. The coolness of the air flooded him like the knowledge that he can no longer hate Harry, but join him and fight what he has unknowingly been fighting all along.

_"It won't be all right despite what they say  
Just watch the stars tonight as they, as they disappear, disintegrate"_

_"And I disintegrate 'cause this hate is"_

**"_Fucking real" (a/n the bloody button is being crappy this line is suppose to be bold)_**  
_"And I hope to shade the world as stars go out and I disintegrate"_


	8. The Great Disappointment

A/N: I'm sorry it takes me so long to get these chapters out. They are normally not even that long but I have been pretty busy. So this is the next chapter. Who was this to be for? Actually I'm not sure. Rereads lyrics… At first I thought maybe Neville but then I thought Ginny. So here's Ginny's song. So I couldn't really hear any distinct background singers so I figured it could be her echoing herself. Meaning in bold will be her echo and her singing will be in Italics. YAY!

* * *

Harry came into the dormitory looking for his books that he had left on a table to night before. The room was empty because all the students were in classes. Except Harry heard someone crying from a corner. Curious he followed the sounds across the room where Ginny sat under it.

"Hey, Gin. Are you okay?"

"No…" Then she showed him her wrist.

It was cover in blood. Harry gasped slightly. He looked at the cut slowly he saw its shape. It was crude but almost an accurate replica of the dark mark.

"Ginny, who did this too you?"

"I did."

"What?"

"Not on purpose Harry, no. I… um… well I kinda fell a sleep here and when I woke it was there. And suddenly had the memories and pain of cutting it there."

"Ginny…"

"Harry. I, I think You Know Who can posses me like he can you."

"How?"

"Remember, the Chamber of Secrets I gave him my soul and he gave me his."

"Not completely though."

"No, but enough." None of them had noticed the music that had suddenly started to play and so began Ginny's song.

_"I can remember a place I used to go  
Chrysanthemums of white, they seemed so beautiful  
I can remember, I searched for the amaranth  
I'd shut my eyes... to see"_

Harry just stared, he couldn't believe this and not to mention stupid songs which played riddles with people's words. What was she talking about? He pulled her out from under the table.

_"Oh, how I smiled then, so near the cherished ones  
I knew they would appear... saw not a single one  
Oh, how I smiled then, waiting so patiently  
I'd make a wish... and bleed"_

He did notice she smiled less. Ginny gave him pleading eyes so he would understand, but he tried he did nothing made sense. How could Voldemort do this? He was beginning to panic slightly.

"M, maybe you should see Dumbledore." Her eyes pleaded with him again.

"While I waited I was wasting away  
While I waited I was wasting away"

"Wait, you knew he was returning, didn't you?" She nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

_"I can remember... dreamt them so vividly  
Soft creatures draped in white, light kisses gracing me  
I can remember when I first realized  
Dreams were the only place to see them"_

"Oh, you though they were dreams. But nightmares too. Your connection with him gave you nightmares and reams like me. You must have thought it was paranoia." Tears fell from her eyes.

_"While I waited I was wasting away  
While I waited I was wasting away  
While I waited I was wasting away  
Hope was wasting away  
Faith was wasting away  
I was wasting away"_

She had hoped it was only nightmare from her past experience. Nothing more. Then the dreams they became more real, more vivid. He would drain her when he needed some more. Harry looked her in the eyes. "Ginny…" He grabbed her and held her as she cried.

"_I never, never wanted this  
I always wanted to believe  
I never, never wanted this"_  
**"How could I have become?"**  
"_I never, never wanted this  
But from the start I'd been deceived  
I never, never wanted this"_  
**"How could I have become?"**_  
_

She pushed away. She couldn't let him help her. Ginny felt like nothing more then a traitor.

_"I never, never wanted this  
I always wanted to believe  
I never, never wanted this  
I never, never wanted this  
But from the start I'd been deceived  
I never, never wanted this"_

"Of course you were deceived. That how he works his magic, that how he gets his way." She knew that but didn't know how to believe it. Ginny always felt there was some good in all people. Even Voldemort.

_"Inside a crumbling effigy"_  
**"But you promised"**  
_"So dies all innocence"  
_**"But you promised"**

_"Me"_

Harry felt powerless. He couldn't help her. She had to battle this out on her own.

_"While I waited I was wasting away  
While I waited I was wasting away  
While I waited I was wasting away  
Hope was wasting away  
Faith was wasting away  
I was wasting away"_

Weak and tired she collapsed into Harry's arms.


	9. Paper Airplanes Makeshift Wings

A/N: I know what you're thinking… Could it have taken me long enough? I blame it on school. Shakes a fist at school So this is a Harry song. Finally! I know! So it actual mixes with chapter seven a bit. And this means Ginnys song would have been before Dracos and Harrys is during Dracos it makes sense once you read it. RR Pleeeeeeeeeease!

* * *

Harry punched the stone wall again. His fury and hate for Malfoy was boiling his veins. Every though and every word seared with anger towards Malfoy. His arrogance and stupidity. Then harry heard the song begin. He felt an impulse and ran with an impulse.

_  
"Raise high monolithic statues so fragile as they fall  
I am ever enthralled  
Gaze, lie and smirk in time, your arrogance will suit you well  
'Til fashion is dispelled"_

Jumping over railings and sliding down stairs every door he passed he would look for Malfoy. His anger burst through him like fire on oil and his pity was drowned by oceans of darkness.

"As waves of plastic fame go out of fashion  
You're going out, going out forever unknown  
These waves of plastic fame go out of fashion"  
**"These waves of plastic fame are drying up and I smile"**  
_"You're going out, going out forever unknown"_  
**"Because you're dying to become forever unknown, unknown"**

His scar burned and pained as his hatred and anger grew. He knew Voldemort was watching through his eyes.

"**From above a rain of ashes" **

"_Descends Anathema"_

"**I will remain, forever will remain  
From below,"**

"_In my seclusion**  
**Look up to the sky to" _

"**See paper wings" **

"_Andwatch them burn"_

Though it wasn't as if Voldemort would find the soul he was looking for, but all the same all that mattered to Voldemort was Harry's destruction he wants this he want Harry to kill.

_"Without habitation, you'll never find a soul inside  
No life, but nothing's died  
No lights, but quite the show…_

_Just as long as no one ever knows  
All motion is pantomime"_

Harry knew the time was coming and he knew that Voldemort knew. There will be some key players to come first and Draco was one of them. Harry's heart skipped a beat in fear. Though he hated Draco he had to help him, to save him. He jumped over another set of stairs another floor and he would be near the Great Hall.

"_As waves of plastic fame go out of fashion,  
You're going out, going out forever unknown,  
These waves of plastic fame go out of fashion."_  
**"These waves of plastic fame are drying up and I smile…"**  
_"You're going out, going out forever unknown…"_  
**"Because you're dying to become forever unknown, unknown…"**

He flew to the main entrance and stopped to see Draco. They did not speak and they did not move. Harry held up his wand in perfect timing to Draco.

_"From above a rain of ashes"_

" _Descends, Anathema"_

"**I will remain, forever will remain  
From below,"**

"_In my seclusion**  
**look up to the sky to"_

"**See paper wings"**

"_And watch them burn…_

Flashes of a dream came before Harry's eyes. People falling, Harry began to recognize them as followers of Voldemort.

"_Dancing in the rain of descending ash  
Dancing on your grave, I'll see you"_

"**All falling"**  
"_Dancing in the rain of descending ash  
Dancing in your dust, I'll see you"_

"**All falling"**

The next seconds were so fast harry didn't know what happened until time slowed to let him feel the pain being punched into his gut and head as Draco beat him. Harry fell to the ground and gasped. He looked up into Draco's eyes and spoke, "Death is only the beginning, because from its shards comes the power." Draco backed off.

_"I'd stop it, had you a heart"_

"**Your heart"**  
_"I'd stop it, had you a heart"_

"**Your heart"**

Draco turned and ran down into the dungeon. Harry screamed for him but Draco never heard. Forcing himself up he ran after Draco. He mazed his way through the dungeon, but Draco had vanished. Harry collapsed and he finally understood his rival. And his rival finally understood him. Tears streak out of his eyes as the last of his song was barely whispered.

_"From above a rain of ashes" _

_"__Descends  
Anathema"_

"**I will remain, forever will remain  
From below,"**

_"In my seclusion  
look up to the sky to"_

"**See paper wings" **

_"And watch them burn"_


	10. This Celluloid Dream

"_Calling tears from deep inside, oh, you're so exquisite  
And in the mirror, all midnight eyes  
Oh, if I could remain, but it's just a visit  
All midnight eyes read "vacancy"  
Twisted, twisting _

To the lovely dancing lights, I begged, "May I cut in?"  
But they never stopped playing "their song"  
Of a joyous song the sing, I've heard whispers  
On a freezing note, I resonate

Just like romantic verses, just like a joyous end  
Just like a memory, it twists me  
Just like romantic verses, just like a joyous end  
Twist... twisting me

You land as lightly as the new snow, cinematic  
Onto the melting boy, and melt away  
You light as gently, you're so cinematic  
Bathed in your radiance, I melt

In the glitter, in the dark, sunk into velvet  
Praying this will never end  
In the shadow of a star, in static pallor  
I realized I never began

Just like romantic verses, just like a joyous end  
Just like a memory, it twists me  
Just like romantic verses, just like a joyous end  
Twist... twisting me

You land as lightly as the new snow, cinematic  
Onto the melting boy, and melt away  
You light as gently, you're so cinematic  
Bathed in your radiance, I melt

All the colors upon leaving, all will turn to Grey  
All the colors upon leaving, all will turn to Grey"

"**All Grey"**

_"All the colors"_

"**All Grey**_" _

_"Upon leaving"  
_

**"_All Grey"_**

_" All will turn to Grey"  
_

**"**_**All Grey"** _

_"All the colors" _

**"_All Grey"_**

_"Upon leaving"  
_

**"**_**All Grey"** _

_"All will turn to Grey..._

_Grey..._

_You land as lightly as the new snow, cinematic  
Onto the melting boy, and melt away  
You light as gently, you're so cinematic  
Bathed in your radiance_

_You land as lightly as the new snow, cinematic  
You land as lightly as the new snow, and melt away  
You land as lightly as the new snow, cinematic  
Bathed in your radiance, I melt"_

The song finished and so did its singer. Helooked down at the students and staff at Hogwarts and smiled. With a glint behind his eyes he left and would return at the end.

* * *

A/N: If you can guess whom this are you get a gold star and the ability to name a character in my next fanfic. So make a guess in the review and leave a chosen name for the new fanfic. Don't forget to click the review button. Tootles. Whoa did I just say "Tootles"? So unlike me. Byes XD! 

P.S. there is another bonus for the people who guess the characters back up O.-!_  
_


	11. The Leaving Song

A/N: this feels weird. I don't believe I haven't written in this long. Oh well I don't think anyone will actually read this now but that fine I want it finished. Yay! Enjoy, A Snape song.

* * *

The night was dark and calming, but to Severus Snape it meant another time to patrol the school. Another night of reminiscing his horrid past. So for this particular night his thought returned to his school days, back when he was the one picked on. His hatred for James will never cease, especially when the only person he ever thought he could love was taken by James.

_Walked away, heard them say  
"Poison hearts will never change, walk away again"  
_

He remembered Lilly's scent her smile and most of all he eyes. Those bright green eyes were hard not to notice, but Snape could never be himself. He was a half-blood pretending to be a pure-blood. In order to stay liked by the only 'friends' he had, she had to be a filthy Mudblood

_Turned away in disgrace  
Felt the chill upon my face cooling from within_

As he walked the cold hallways he saw the shadows of his past come out. He watched his younger self walk through the hallways hoping not to be seen by James and his gang. He kept his eyes down on the ground and breathed slowly in and out. Today was his luck and no one noticed his passing.

_  
It's hard to notice gleaming from the sky  
When you're staring at the cracks  
It's hard to notice what is passing by with eyes lowered_

The teenaged Snape looked back at Lily as she laughed with her friends and the shadows of memories for Snape vanished. He continued his patrol and found himself near the front entrance and he watched another memory come to life.

James showing off to Lily once again, his favorite way to do that, dangle young Severus in a humiliating matter. Lily would natural turn away in disgust and show she did not care for his bullying. He watched himself be dropped and he remembered the pain. Snape closed his eyes and shook away the memory.

_  
You... walked away, heard them say  
"Poisoned hearts will never change, walk away again"_

Following once more his normal beat he found himself at the bottom of the north tower. He climbed the steps slowly with his fist clenched. Echoes of Lily in his head, "Poison heart will never change." He repeated to himself.

He remembered it was here at the top of the tower. The time he felt he wanted to tell Lily his feelings. He would pull her aside pretending to ask her something about transfiguration, when she came up the stairs with James holding each others hands. He felt it hit him like an arrow and all he could do was stare. His heart cracked and broke into millions of broken shards. 

All the cracks, they lead right to me  
And all the cracks will crawl right through me  
All the cracks, they lead right to me  
And all the cracks will crawl right through me, and I fell apart

Snape saw the shadowed teen of himself leave soon after down the stairs. Snape heard the ancient echoes of their jeers and he knew as he saw himself begin to cry, that only Lily saw these tears. But there was nothing she could have down to stop James from saying that line again.

As I... walked away, heard them say  
"Poisoned hearts will never change"

He watched his past fade as he followed his shadow back down the steps. Once more he felt the icy terror that was love and he shed only on more single tear.

Walked away again  
Turned away in disgrace  
Felt the chill upon my face cooling from within


	12. But Home Is Nowhere

It was gathering of the school. No one knew why or how it was called, they just knew to come. It felt so natural to wander into the great hall and sit at their tables no one seemed to question. All of them lost to their own thoughts and images. It seemed like music soundly started again when the doors closed everyone inside. Then one the wind and in the air there seemed to be a whisper.

_"Twenty-six years and seems like I've just begun  
To understand my, my intimate is no one  
When the director sold the show, who bought its last rites?  
They cut the cast, the music, and the lights"_

All around they began to see spirits gather as well, singing al of them singing as if it were their last goodbye. One lead the song and the others followed, but no one could pick out the lead singer as if every line sung there was a new singer as well.

_**"This is my line, this is eternal"**  
"How did I ever end up here?"  
**"Discarnate, preternatural"**  
"My prayers to disappear"  
**"Absent of grace, marked as infernal"**  
"Ungranted in dead time left me disowned"  
**"To this nature, so unnatural"**  
"I remain alone"_

Then a lonely sing along came from the headmaster. He knew the song that the dead around them sung and it seemed he was the only one comfortable enough to show them the way.

_"Twenty-six years end, still speaking in these tongues  
Such revelations while understood by no one  
When the new actor stole the show, who questioned his grace?  
Please clear this house of ill-acquired taste"_

A few of the dead left and walked slowly away into mists, but most stood their ground facing Dumbledore with a terrible might. So on they sang in their terrible and misunderstood song.

_**"This is my line, this is eternal"  
**"How did I ever end up here?"  
**"Discarnate, preternatural"**  
"My prayers to disappear"  
**"Absent of grace, marked as infernal"**  
"Ungranted in dead time left me disowned"  
**"To this nature, so unnatural"**  
"I remain alone"_

A Cloaked shadow seemed to suddenly burst forward and he sang angrily as though he wandered around for years searching hopelessly. He would not be shunned by mortals; he would not loose himself in the mists again.

"_Give me something, give me something  
Give me something, give me something  
Give me something, give me something real!"_

His pleading echoes and spirits watched him intently which made all the people in Hogwarts watch him too. He picked himself off the floor and stood tall. His meaning was unknown, but they could feel him trying to get them to understand. He looked directly at Dumbledore with hidden eyes and sang again, hoping he would be understood.

"_I lay strewn across the floor, can't solve this puzzle  
Everyday another small piece can't be found  
I lay strewn across the floor, pieced up in sorrow  
The pieces are lost, these pieces don't fit  
Pieced together incomplete and empty"_

There was no hope, Dumbledore shook his head and the shadow fell to his knees. A single tear of blood hit the floor as he vanished into the mists once more. The spirits began floating away and they finished their mournful song.

_**"This is my line, this is eternal"  
**"How did I ever end up here?"  
**"Discarnate, preternatural"**  
"My prayers to disappear"  
**"Absent of grace, marked as infernal"**  
"Ungranted in dead time left me disowned"  
**"To this nature, so unnatural"**  
"I remain alone"_

_  
_There was silence and the all the spirits were gone. No one spoke they just looked around unsure of what they just saw. From the silence there came a soft beat of a piano. A slow sad tune and from the back a small boy no older then eleven walked forward holding a book. His hair was short and was in his eyes. The teachers froze as they recognized him; he looked down at the book and began to read.

"_We held hands on the last night on earth  
Our mouths filled with dust.  
We kissed under the trees  
And in the fields  
Screaming like dogs,  
Bleeding dark into leaves._

_It was empty on the edge of town  
But we knew everyone floated along the bottom of the river.  
So we walk through the waste  
where the road curved into the sea.  
And the shattered seasons lay  
and the bitter smell of Burning was on you like a disease  
In our cancer of passion you said  
"Death is a midnight runner.""_

His voice echoed and he began to morph, the music faded and began solemn violins, he grew into a teenager of sixteen. His long black hair glistened as he looked at Harry. Harry then recognized him as Sirius. He continued on.

"_the sky came crashing down  
like the news of an intimate suicide  
we picked up the shards  
and formed them into shapes of stars  
that wore like an antique wedding dress  
The echoes of the past broke the hearts of the unborn  
as the ferris wheel silently slowed to a stop. _

the few insects skittered away  
in hopes of a better pastime  
I kissed you at the apex of the maelstrom and asked  
if you would accompany me in a quick fall  
but you made me realize  
that my ticket wasn't good for two...  
I rode alone"

The violins faded and he changed again. Harry watched him age into the man he knew. Into Sirius Black the convict. He looked on sadly and finished the reading._  
_

"_You said the cinders are falling like snow.  
there is poetry in despair  
And we sang with unrivaled beauty.  
bitter elegies of savagery and eloquence.  
Of blue and grey.  
Strange, we ran down desperate streets and carved our names in  
the flesh of the city. _

The sun was stagnated somewhere beyond the rim of the horizon  
and the darkness is a mystery of curves and lines.  
Still, we lay under the emptiness and drifted slowly outward,  
and somewhere in the wilderness we found salvation scratched  
into the earth like a message."

He dropped the book and smiled and Harry ran forward as the music changed. He was caught into a hug and he then pulled away and looked at his Godfather_  
_

"_I cannot leave here, I cannot stay.  
Forever haunted, more than afraid.  
Asphyxiate on words I would say.  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue.  
_  
_There are no flowers  
No, not this time.  
There'll be no angels gracing the line.  
Just these stark words I find._"

Harry stared at his Godfather looking for his meaning.

"_I'd show a smile,  
But I'm too weak.  
I'd share with you,  
Could I only speak,  
How much this hurts me."_

All these musicals all of them came from Sirius, it was his only way to say good bye. At this Harry wanted to cry. He did not want to say good bye again, as he understood that this was only his ghost. Then Sirius began to back away into the coming mists, and he repeated himself like if it were only a message.

"_I cannot stay here, I cannot leave.  
Just like all I've loved,  
I'm make believe.  
Imagine heart, I disappear  
seems no one will appear here and make me real. _

There are no flowers  
No, not this time.  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines.  
Just these stark words I find.

I'd show a smile,  
But I'm too weak.  
I'd share with you,  
Could I only speak,  
How much this hurts me."

Then Harry began to sing, he wanted his Godfather to know, to know the pain that it cause him and the sadness he felt.

_  
I'd tell you how much this haunts me.  
I'd tell you how much this haunts me.  
I'd tell you how much this haunts me.  
You won't get it off me._

Harry then shook his head and ran after Sirius into the mists. He ran as fast as he could to stop him from leaving. Catching his Godfather, he hugged him and then let go he snag with his Godfather.

"_There are no flowers  
No, not this time.  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines.  
Just these stark words I find. _

I'd show a smile,  
But I'm too weak.  
I'd share with you,  
Could I only speak,  
How much this hurts me."

Then he watched his Godfather vanish, and he didn't even get to finish the song.

"_Just how much this hurts me.  
Just how much you…"_

* * *

A/N: So it turned out it was Sirius who started this whole Sing the Sorrow. He was just trying to say goodbye, and to let people admit their true feelings and secrets that needed to be said.


End file.
